


King of Hearts

by InfiniteKittie



Series: The Wager [1]
Category: Sam and Colby, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 3am Challenge, Alternate Universe, Deal with a Devil, Demons, Gen, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteKittie/pseuds/InfiniteKittie
Summary: This ritual seemed to draw Sam to it, like a moth to a flame.Any question, any information you have been dying to know, by playing this game you can. But, at a price. Most opponents you will face, will attempt to play fairly. The value of your knowledge will be met equally with the price.Sam couldn’t resist, but maybe... he should have
Series: The Wager [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892074
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	King of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> OMG hiiiiiii! 
> 
> It’s been way too long since I posted anything I’ve written. First things first, my other story Face to Face, the next chapter is coming I swear. I’ve got maybe half a chapter sitting there, but I kind of lost a bit of inspiration and motivation for any writing over the last month.
> 
> Which brings us to this... something that popped in my head that I can’t get rid of unless I write it down. This is purely something to get the creative juices flowing again, but I liked it too much to not post. 
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoy it!!!  
> ___________________________
> 
> This does not follow any video of theirs  
> The ritual is my twist on the one written by ‘the ghost in my machine’ - which if you’re ever looking for ritual inspiration that’s where to go. 
> 
> !Swearing and cursing present!

* * *

The night began like any other night in the Hawaiian Traphouse, with Sam at his computer, researching rituals. He hadn’t really felt the need to play and film one since they moved in, but he couldn’t deny the pull to any haunted, ghost related thing to do. Normally, he scrolled through numerous rituals that all sounded like they were made up with the intention of catching teenagers’ attention. 

But tonight...

tonight was different. 

Sam had almost given up when one particular ritual caught his eye. A quick skim through the opening paragraph and he was hooked. Already planning on filming it. 

* * *

_Welcome to:_ The Wager

_A game most deny its existence. The origins are unclear and some even claim that it came from fictional means. But experienced players know the truth._

_Any knowledge, for a price, is what draws players in. Any question, any information you have been dying to know, by playing this game you can. But, at a price. Most opponents you will face, will attempt to play fairly. The value of your knowledge will be met equally with the price._

_However, as to what wagers your opponent will ask, the price they ask in return for giving you the knowledge, differs but almost always deals with some kind of pain._

_Be aware_

_Play at your own risk._

* * *

Sam wasn’t concerned by the words pain and risk. Most of the rituals he had done in the past had told of some dire consequence if something was to go wrong. Wrong sometimes interpreted as playing the game in the first place. This ritual seemed like it was right up his alley, the telltale sign would be if he could film it, otherwise it would remain a fantasy. Sure, to some Sam seemed like a crazy person for wanting to play these games, but he wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t going to play them for himself, it was for his fans, his viewers. 

* * *

_**Players:** _

_One principal_

_**Requirements** : _

  * _a standard deck of 52, French-suited cards_
  * _a table with only two chairs_
  * _a small light source, for example a flashlight or mobile phone_
  * _a dark, quiet room_
  * _information you wish to know_
  * _a willingness to pay the price for that information - no matter how severe it may be_



**_Instructions:_ **

**_Making the preparations:_ **

  1. _Begin at nightfall_
  2. _Choose your deck of cards and remove the jokers from it - Do NOT leave the jokers in, under any circumstance_
  3. _Other decks of cards and the jokers must be removed from the premises until the game is finished, keeping in mind, the game is only finished when all the wagers have been met._
  4. _Bring your prepared deck of cards and your small light source to the dark room._
  5. _If necessary bring the table and chairs, and position them with the chairs on opposite sides of the table and pull them out slightly, so that you and your opponent may sit comfortably_
  6. _Clear the table’s surface completely. Place the deck of cards in the centre of the table. Place your light to the side of the table_
  7. _Close the door and draw the curtains or otherwise block the windows_
  8. _Turn off any other light sources in the room_
  9. _Turn on your light_
  10. _Take a seat_
  11. _Wait - think about your time period, in which your wagers must be completed_
  12. _Do not wait for a visual cue_
  13. _Do not wait for an audio cue_
  14. _If you see or hear anything, stand up from your seat, turn on the lights and vacate the premises immediately. Do NOT return until daylight and do NOT attempt to play the game in this room again_
  15. _But: wait - Make sure that you have a very clear thought of the wagers time period._
  16. _You will know when your opponent has arrived_
  17. _When they do, when they take a seat at the table - you may begin_



_**Dealing the Cards:** _

  1. _pick up the deck of cards and shuffle it_
  2. _Deal three cards, face down, for your opponent and three cards, face down, for yourself_
  3. _Place the rest of the cards back in the centre of the table, face down._
  4. _Pick up your cards and look at them. Consider what cards you can play and consider a strategy. Do NOT show them to your opponent, do NOT try to see your opponent’s cards_
  5. _It is your turn first. Select one card from your hand to play and place it, face up, on the table._
  6. _If you choose to make a wager, do so now - this is better to do so in your mind_
  7. _Now, it is your opponent’s turn. Wait for them to indicate which card they have chosen to play. When they have indicated, turn it face up for them. Do NOT, under ANY circumstance turn over any other card other than the one they have chosen_
  8. _If your opponent chooses to make a wager, they will do so now_
  9. _Depending on the wager, you and your opponent can collect on your wager now, or it must be completed by the end of the time period you originally set_
  10. _When both players have taken their turn, clear the played cards and place them in a discard pile. Before beginning the next round, deal out cards to make sure each player has three cards_
  11. _Continue this, repeating steps 4 through 10, for as many rounds as your desire_



**_Ending the game:_ **

  1. _when you are ready to end the game, pick up the deck, turn them face up, stand up from your seat and turn on the lights_
  2. _You do not have to vacate the room, although if you feel unsafe for any reason, you are encouraged to do so_
  3. _And that, is all there is - however, do not let the simplicity of the gameplay deceive you_
  4. _Outstanding wagers need to be collected_



**_Additional Notes:_ **

  * _candles as a light source are possible but are highly warned against. You do not want your light source to suddenly go out and be left in the dark with your opponent, no matter how nice they have played_
  * _Do not bring any food or drink with you into the game room_
  * _The method your opponent uses to indicate their chosen card may vary. You may witness the card move toward you, or hear a voice - in your ears or in your mind - which tells you the card they chose. You may even be handed the card outright, although is this happens, it is recommended that you end the game immediately_
  * _If you play enough rounds, so that the deck runs out of cards, you may shuffle the discard pile and deal from that. However, this is NOT RECOMMENDED._



_**Advice:** _

_You may play this game as many separate times as you like. But be warned that’s is very unlikely you will play the same opponent twice._

_Some opponents appear to be kinder than others, but this may not always be the case_

_Never cheat. Not by accident - and most definitely not intentionally_

_**Concerning Wagers:** _

  * _Your wagers are information, knowledge. When you lay down a wager, you are asking for your opponent to impart that knowledge unto you_
  * _Your opponent’s wagers are pain that you must cause - it could be physical, emotional or both towards yourself or another. You must pay the price for the information you have gained_
  * _Your opponent may not lie to you, the information you seek may not be something they know, but they will never mislead you when they reply_
  * _You may never refuse to complete a wager. You may carry them out within your time period you set at the beginning of the game, but you can’t simply... not do them. Failing a wager is akin to being caught._
  * _Do NOT be caught_



_**The cards and their functions:** _

_The numbered cards, the aces, and each royal cards have functions that sometimes differ between Principal and opponent_

_Some cards have special functions that are unique to that individual card, which differ from the other cards in their grouping_

_The functions are as follows:_

_**Numbered Cards:** _

  * _ranging from 2s to 10s, they are played during a “standard round”. When you play a numbered card, you may make a wager. The number of the card indicates the value of the information you can ask. You do not have to make a wager._
  * _When your opponent plays a numbered card, they can choose to make a wager, however only if you have have previously chosen to make one. The number of the card indicates the severity of the price your opponent is permitted to make._
  * _The suits of numbered cards are unimportant, with the exception of the Two of Clubs_



**_The Two of Clubs:_ **

  * _When you play this card, the card your opponent plays during their turn will not have its standard meaning. It will, instead, provide a “truthful assessment” of their character. If they play a two, or a similarly low-numbered card they are relatively nice, however if they play a high numbered card, royal or ace, they are hostile or malicious_
  * _When your opponent chooses to play this card, it functions as a normal number card_



_**Aces** : _

  * _when you play an ace, you are protected from you opponent for the duration of the round, keep in mind you play first and have no fore warning as to what your opponent will play. As to be protected for that round, you must play the ace on your turn_
  * _you cannot make a wager on an ace_
  * _When your opponent plays an ace, the remaining two cards of your opponent’s hand must be turned over. Your opponent may then make wagers on these two cards, not on the ace itself. They MUST be allowed to collect on both of these wagers_
  * _If both players play an ace in the same round, neither card has any effect on either player. At the end of the round, discard both aces._
  * _The suits of aces are unimportant_



**_Jacks:_ **

  * _when either player plays a Jack, your opponent is permitted to “prank” you. Either now or sometime in the future, it is up to them how they prank you. Pranks must not physically harm you, but could be kind or extremely malicious_
  * _Neither player can make a wager if they choose to play a Jack_
  * _The suits of unimportant_



_**Queens** : _

  * _when you play a queen, it has no effect. You cannot make a wager_
  * _If your opponent plays a queen, end the game immediately. Vacate the premises and keep running. Do NOT let your opponent catch you. EVER._
  * _the suits are unimportant with the exception of the Queen of Spades_



**_Queen of Spades:_ **

  * _if you play this card, you must turn over all of your opponent’s card_
    * _If your opponent has another queen in their hand: discard their entire hand, and continue playing._
    * _If your opponent does not have another Queen in their hand: Run. Immediately. Do Not end the game. Get as far away as you can and then don’t stop. DO NOT LET YOUR OPPONENT CATCH YOU. EVER._
  * _If your opponent chooses to play this card, you must turn over all of your own cards_
    * _If you do not have another queen in your hand: you are safe. Discard your hand and continue playing_
    * _If you do have another queen in your hand: there is no point in trying to run. Your opponent has already caught you. I’m so sorry_



_**Kings** : _

  * _when you play a king, you can immediately play a second card while also rendering your opponent unable to play a card during their turn. If your second card is a number, you may make a wager. Your opponent will not be able to make any wagers this round._
  * _When your opponent plays a king, they also play a second card. However, the only advantage for them is to get rid of two cards instead of one._
  * _The suits are unimportant with the exception of the King of Hearts_



_**King of Hearts:** _

  * _When you play this card, it is a normal king_
  * _When your opponent plays the card, it is a particular wager: a life._
  * _You must choose whose life_
  * _And you must be the one to take it_



**_Strategy:_ **

_Playing the two of clubs early in the game can be an advantage. It allows you to know your opponent’s true nature which may affect your decision to keep playing._

_Choose when to make a wager carefully - if you play a low number card, it is encouraged to not make a wager. The price you will have to pay for the wager, may not be worth the value of information. Experienced players recommend eight or higher._

_If your opponent meets an ace you played with another ace, it may indicate that they are generally kind, as it can be described as a selfless act. However, be wary - your opponent could be attempting to lull you into a false sense of security._

_Playing a king and following it up with a 10 is a sound strategy. You can’t acquire the most valuable answer without paying a price. You can then choose to end the game. This is not recommended as an opening move, to immediately end the game. Your opponent didn’t get a chance to play... and they might not like that_

_Keep track of what’s been played, and what your opponent is likely to have in their hand. It would allow you to make more informed moves and keep you relatively safer. Know that be beginning this game, you are never truly safe anymore, aside from the use of an ace._

_However with this strategy, do not make any errors._

_If you miscount - the consequences could be dire._

_If you wind up on the run from your opponent, you might not always be able to evade them. One day, you might get caught._

_If you are caught:_

_Don’t be._

_Avoid it by doing anything and everything you can._

_You don’t want to be caught, there are a lot worse fates than dying._

* * *

Sam released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. A part of him whispered that there were too many ways that this game would end badly. But another part, a larger part of him, said that it was probably all fiction anyway, that this video would probably be his biggest one yet. 

He didn’t normally care about views or likes that much, sure a little but it didn’t usually define what he was going to film. But tonight, tonight it was. 

“Let the game begin.” 

* * *

The next night Sam had rushed everyone out of the house, giving them excuses to not be home. Jake was going to stay with Tara, Corey was going to stay with Chaz and Colby, although he took the most convincing, was going to stay with Aryia, Kevin, Reggie and Cassie. Before Colby had left, he had given Sam a questioning gaze. Sam nodded as if to say, _I’ll be fine, go have fun_. Finally, everyone had left Sam alone in the new Traphouse, with a stern, 

‘ _Don’t you fucking dare haunt our new house‘._

Sam had laughed them off, humouring them by promising he wouldn’t. But in reality, if this ritual even worked, the house should be protected. The rules stated the worse that would happen, would happen to him. Not that that would happen in the first place. 

By sunset, Sam had filmed his intro to the video, and had gathered his supplies and shouted out the room. It was easier to use the prop room, as they already had a spare table shoved against the wall. He grabbed two dining chairs and placed them on opposite sides of the table. His body was burning with anticipation. He wanted to start the game already but he had to wait. 

Night fell slower than usual, but when Sam glanced out his bedroom window, he sighed with relief at the dark sky that stared back. He jumped off his bed and rushed down stairs, almost forgetting his camera. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he breathed. Taking a moment to calm himself down before continuing towards the prop room. He pulled the deck of cards out of his pocket, the jokers left upstairs. 

With another deep breath, Sam opened the door and walked inside. He placed the deck of cards in the middle of the table and his camera positioned on the edge of the table. He turned the camera on and waved at it. 

“Okay, so final preparations before we begin. It’s weird, but I don’t even feel nervous about this.” Sam laughed as he returned to the door and pulled it shut. He flicked the lights off, immediately plunging the room into complete darkness. A chill ran down his spine. 

Sam almost leapt to turn on his light, his eyes wide as he addressed the camera once more. 

“Now, all we have to do is sit down and wait. Oh and think about our time period. How long should we do?” Sam had studied the hell out of the ritual in the past 24 hours and had it all pretty much memorised. “What do you guys think? A week? Yeah let’s do that.” Sam whispered, his voice barely audible as he waited for his opponent. He slipped into silence as he kept a week in his mind, aware of any visual or audio warnings that he needs to get out of there. 

A chill swept past him, and he knew his opponent had entered the room. A thought washed through his mind, in his voice but not his words. 

_“Let’s play”._

* * *

Sam picked up the deck of cards and dealt three, face down, for his opponent and the same for himself. He returned the deck to the middle of the table. He returned to his cards, carefully picking them up and scanning his cards. 

He was pleasantly surprised with his hand, knowing immediately which card to play first. His eyes drifted over the six of hearts and the eight of hearts before stopping on the two of clubs. The one card that will tell him what kind of character his opponent was. He could find out immediately if he should continue playing. 

Picking the two of clubs, he placed it on the table, face up for his mysterious opponent to see. Sam waited with bated breath, unsure of what his opponent would return, and sceptical of how he’d know which card his opponent would choose. He glanced towards the camera, satisfied that they could see his card. Sam had warned them that he wouldn’t be talking during the game and made a mental note to find some suspenseful music when he was editing. 

_“Left card._ ” A shiver ran over him as his voice filtered trough his head, so familiar yet he knew it wasn’t him. Sam hesitantly reached across the table and place his fingers around the left card. How he knew it was, for definite, his opponent’s left, Sam wasn’t sure. He flipped over the card to reveal the seven of diamonds. 

Sam quickly ran through everything he knew about what they would mean. Maybe that was the lowest card they had, or maybe it means they’re neither nice nor hostile. Although seven is pretty close to the high end. Different thoughts ran across his mind, some more worrying than others. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them and collected his card and his opponent’s, dealing out two more cards. He would continue for now. 

The second round due an interesting prospect for Sam. The card he picked up was of little importance, a three of spades. But he could make a wager on his eight, but what would he ask for? Sam wouldn’t miss this opportunity, regardless of the fact that he was unsure of what the price would be. 

The eight of hearts was revealed for his opponent to see and consider. An affirmative sensation ran through his spine, his opponent was waiting to see if he was making a wager. Sam nodded, and considered what information he wanted to know. 

_‘Is there a world for ghosts and demons that exist beside our own?’_

Again, using his voice, his opponent answered. 

_“Yes. We are able to walk between them due to the numerous portals created by the human race.”_

The information stunned Sam. They were real, ghosts, demons, god knows what else. That meant, whoever his opponent was, this was proof that the paranormal existed. 

_“Play a higher card, and you could ask to see it.”_ His opponent mentioned and suddenly that idea had Sam very intrigued. He should be scared to see the other world, but he wanted to. He couldn’t deny the strong desire that lit up inside of him at his opponent’s words. _“Left card.”_

Almost on autopilot, Sam reached across and flipped over his opponent’s left card, revealing an eight of diamonds. The words from the rules coming back, The value of your knowledge will be met equally with the price. Sam sighed, awaiting what price he would pay. 

_“Draw someone else’s blood.”_ Sam went cold. 

‘ _What?’_

“ _Accidentally or on purpose, a little or a lot, it doesn’t matter. You choose who, but blood must be drawn.”_ Sam gulped. He knew that his opponent’s wagers would be of pain, he just didn’t expect something like this. He nodded his head, knowing that he was bound by the rules of the game. He had to draw someone’s blood before the week was over. 

His hands shook as he picked up their cards and dealt two new ones, one for each. He scanned over his new card, an ace of spades. _Protection_. He was feeling a little unsafe now. Without thinking too much on it, Sam placed the ace down on the table, visible for his opponent to see. 

He felt a tickle of a smirk flash through his mind. 

“ _Right card.”_ Sam reaches over and flipped over the card, half breathing in relief but the other half of him was disappointed that he had acted rashly. It was a three of diamonds. His stomach dropped; Sam had just wasted his chance at protection. He desperately hoped he wouldn’t come to regret this decision. 

Sam collected the cards and returned them to the deck. As he dealt two new cards, he couldn’t help but hope he got a higher card. The prospect of being able to see the paranormal wouldn’t leave his mind. His eyes darted across the three cards he had in his hands: six of hearts, three of spades and two of hearts. Cards that didn’t really mean much, weren’t important at all. He pondered his decision before finally playing the two of hearts. Better to get it out of his hand in the hopes something better will come up. 

“ _Right card_.” Sam turned over the card, bracing himself for what play would happen. An ace of hearts. 

_When your opponent plays an ace, the other two cards must be turned over, and they can_ choose _to make wagers on these two cards_. Sam let out a deep breath. 

He turned over the left card first, revealing a four of clubs. Sam looked up at where he guessed his opponent’s head was. 

“ _No wager on that card.”_ Sam nodded and moved over to flip the centre card over. Sam managed to muffle a gasp. A nine of diamonds. With wide eyes, Sam glanced back at his opponent. 

“ _Wager. Break your own heart.”_

“ _Wait what?_ ” Sam was too stunned at the wager that he spoke aloud but his opponent didn’t seem to care. Another ghost of a smirk washed over his mind. 

“ _I don’t care how you do it, or how long it stays broken. But you must break your heart._ ” Sam swallowed harshly. He could only think of one way to do it, and if he went through with it, it would do more than just break his heart. 

But this game, these wagers, were life binding. He had no choice. He was regretting playing his ace now. Sam nodded and collected all three of his opponent’s cards plus the one of his own. The new card that stared at Sam was the one he had been waiting for. A ten of clubs. 

The ten went down without hesitation. 

‘ _Let me see the paranormal world._ ’ Sam breathed through his mind. His opponent smiled. 

“ _Why, of course.”_ There was a flash of light that blinded Sam. His cards fell from his hands, he would later come to see that they had landed face down, thankfully. His eyes burned for a few seconds, long enough for Sam to panic. _What the fuck’s happening_ _?!_

The flash ended a mere few seconds later, and he was finally able to open his eyes. He blinked several times, adjusting to the lack of light in the room. As his eyes focused, a shadowy figure came into focus. His opponent. He was wearing a long black cape and his face, was literally shadows. Light bouncing off the darkness which formed very minute features. Except for they eyes which were two stark white spots in the darkness. 

Sam gulped. 

“ _Like what you see?”_ His opponent laughed in Sam’s mind. “ _Get used to seeing things that no one else can see._ ” His opponent nodded towards the camera, still perched on the side of the table. Sam had completely forgotten that he was filming this. _How in the world can he explain and expect his fans to believe him?_ Maybe he had do some heavy editing to keep this round out of his video. 

“ _Centre card._ ” Sam nodded back at his opponent, almost thankful for the instruction to move forwards with the game. Sam reached across the table and flipped over his opponent’s card. A ten of hearts. An equal wager. Sam felt his heart drop, _what wager could be worse than what he had already made?_

“ _Feeling worried? Ah you’ll be okay. Well, mostly okay.”_ Sam slowly lifted his eyes to meet his opponent’s. 

‘ _What’s your wager?’_

“ _A car accident, in which your chosen car will be a write off and you and one friend will end up in hospital.”_

_‘No. I can’t do that.’_

_“It doesn’t matter how injured you two are. Just that you both end up having to go to the hospital. That’s all.”_ Sam wanted to refuse but knew he had no power to. 

‘ _Fine.’_

Sam collected the cards and dealt out another one for each. Sam glanced at his cards and suddenly his world lifted. A king of clubs. He played that card while thinking about his other two, a six and a three. Neither of which would he be able to make a great wager. But it would be something. 

Sam then placed the six of hearts down next to the king. His opponent nodded his head, letting Sam know to make the wager now. 

‘ _Your name. I want to know your name.’_

“ _An easy one, for no price. My name is Darzanoth, most call me Darcy.”_ Sam nodded, he could research Darcy later and find out just who he has been playing this entire time. 

Sam put his two cards back into the deck, as the king forfeits Darcy’s turn. Upon dealing his new cards, he saw he had another ace, ace of spades, and the queen of clubs. Sam felt his blood freeze as he registers the queen in his hand. He couldn’t play it, he couldn’t risk what Darcy might have hidden in his hand. There were only two cards he could play, an ace or a three. 

Sam picked up one of the cards and placed it face up in front of his opponent. He distantly wondered if he would regret playing it, again. 

“ _Centre card._ ” Sam flipped over Darcy’s card and silently cursed himself. 

The ace of spades laid on the table next to the two of hearts. Sam had played his protection card blindly and rushed like he did last time. He wasted his opportunity to protect himself. But this time, Sam had a really bad feeling about it. 

The new card that Sam received was a five of hearts. Something he can’t do anything with really. He wasn’t going to even consider playing the queen, for it held a bigger risk than the reward it reaped. Sam mulled over the five and the six, there wasn’t any difference between the two cards. The five went down on the table. 

A ghost of a smirk appeared on Darcy’s face. 

“ _Centre. Card_.” It was said with such finality that Sam was terrified to turn over this card. And he was right to be scared. 

The King of Hearts stared back at Sam, his heart stopping and his blood running cold. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was _never_ supposed to happen. 

“ _By your panic, I can only assume that you know what this wager is.”_

_“A life. You want me to take a life.” The red recording light on the camera stared into Sam’s soul, his peripheral vision very acutely aware of that fact._

_“Any life you want. Yours or someone else’s. How you do it, is up to you. But it must have been cause by your hand.”_

* * *

Sam collected up the cards, his hands shaking, his mind quiet for the first time in a long time. He picked up the entire deck, Darcy’s eyes watching his every move with expectancy. Sam place the deck face up in the middle of the table. He stood up from his chair and moved to the light switch. Sam stood near the door staring at Darcy, waiting for him to leave. Darcy stood up, his smirk resting on his shadowy face. The shadows caused by the light swallowed Darcy up and suddenly Sam could breathe again. 

Sam turned off the camera, his body moving on autopilot up the stairs and climbing into his bed. Sam curled himself into a ball with the doona pulled all the way over him. The pain he had to cause looming over Sam and all he wanted to do was stop thinking for a while. 

To have some peace before the chaos he would cause.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that. So because this is something to help with my inspiration for face to face, I’ll only update this when inspiration hits - update this series. 
> 
> With uni classes back - well they’re online but you know, and my country watching Melbourne right now (thankfully I’m not in Victoria), things are a little crazy right now with the time I’m able to write, so I’m not sure when Face to Face will be updated, but hang in there, because I’ll get there eventually :) 
> 
> Hope everyone is taking care!! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter to keep notified!  
> @katrinaskiwi


End file.
